Phyrgon
Vindicator Phyrgon (Pronounced both: Fire-GO-en & Fur-gone) is a Hand of Argus for the Exodar inside the Alliance, working to fight enemies of his homeland and bring retribution to those he sees evil. 'History' "History? I prefer not to speak of it.. The history is behind us, we should see it as such. Only the future is now." ''-- Vindicator Phyrgon'' Argus Phyrgon was born approximately 28.5 thousand years ago. He was born from a long line of Warriors working under Archimonde, so he was bred for power and strength. Some would say he was a 'noble' but he declined it. If anything, at the time he actually preferred being a simple soldier! The boy rose through ranks semi-quickely inside Archimonde's army. He fought with honor, but without mercy. It was a hard combo, but Phyrgon pulled it off well. He used strong steel in battle and two two-handed axes. Fighting to fight against anything that fought against the Eredar, Phyrgon was destined to become a higher ranking demon when Sargeras came two thousand years after he was born. Life went off a diferrent way when an ambassador of the Naaru, Velen, decided to ask Phyrgon to join them. They explained the vision Velen saw; Archimonde and Kil'jaeden becoming horrible demons. Anyone who followed them joined this curse as they were forced to serve Sargeras as creatures of evil. Phyrgon likes to have his own free-will thank you very much! Archimonde, or Velen? As Phygon was a soldier for Archimonde, he had a hard time deciding whether to join his leader or follow Velen. His choice was hard, and he didn't exactly like the idea of becoming a demon. Phyrgon knew that he could gain more power by ratting out Velen to Archimonde, maybe rise in the ranks. But deep down, Phyrgon believed the Naaru's promise and Velen's vision. After a few hours, he at last chose to join Velen on the Oshu'gun. The Oshu'gun Life was hard for Phyrgon on the Oshu'gun. He was told stories of the Light, and he was trained to join the Army of Light. He slowly became a Vindicator, as for Twenty-Five Thousand years they lept from world to world looking for somewhere to call home far away from the Man'ari. One night (24 thousand years on the Oshu'gun had passed) he met a beautiful maiden inside the Oshu'gun, not knowing how he'd never seen her before. It took a while, but they began seeing each other. Phyrgon was sure he had fallen in love with her, and they kept seeing eachother. For Draenei, life choosing someone was hard and took some time. Draenor Soon, they found Draenor. When they settled down Phyrgon was sure this was it, a final place for home. They met Orcs, and began to trade with them. They made homes, and hid magics. Everything was perfect for a Draenei's home... The Orcish Invasion After a thousand years of peace, Phyrgon awoke suddenly after hearing screams outside and crying children. He quickely grabbed his armor and Kure'sha as he broke down his door to look outside. Everything in him expected to see the Burning Legion. He saw Orcs. Rampaging through everything, eyes glowing red with anger. Phyrgon charged into the battle, attacking until he felt a pull of the Light. He turned to see Horle, who had become an Anchorite in this time. She explained to him that they were going to take refuge once again. He was furious they were leaving everyone behind. He listened anyways, and they quickly made escape for Zangarmarsh. Everything changed on the way for Phyrgon. Two Orcs had picked up the trail and followed. The Vindicator didn't know, but Horle was the first to find out when they attacked her. Phyrgon spun to face them, and charged at one. He heard steel through flesh when he glanced to Horle. His heart broke, for she had just been stabbed through the chest. Rage erupted deep down in Phyrgon as he kicked the Orc away and slammed Kure'sha into the one who had stabbed her, giving a deep growl before they ran off. It was unsure why they ran, but Phyrgon personally hoped it was because of his rage. She smiled weakly at him, reaching into her pouch and setting down a crystal in his hand. It was from the Oshu'gun! She spoke weak words to him before joining so many other Draenei in death: "I will be here when you need me, do not leave yourself alone when you find another." Phyrgon didn't exactly understand what she meant, how could he find another when he loved her? He gently picked her up, jogging back to the group as he slowly mourned her death. Everything was ruined right then and there. He soon found out his mother had died in the battle, and that his brother would meet them there. That was good to hear, at least he still had his brother. His brother was there, and looked worse then ever when he spotted Horle inside Phyrgon's arms, as he knew how much the Vindicator loved the Anchorite. They quietly buried her and joined the group in refuge. After taking refuge for some time, they were told by Velen that they would make their escape on a vessel named the Exodar, and they quickly headed to Tempest Keep and left with a quick escape, although none of them knew about the ship's sabotage. The Exodar and Azeroth (( Coming soon! )) Bloodmyst Isle Stonetalon Mountains The Barrens The Cataclysm Southern Barrens Tanaris Returning to Outland! (( Coming soon! )) Hellfire Peninsula Zangarmarsh Nagrand The Oshu'gun Blade's Edge Mountains Shattrah City The Sha'nor? 'Appearance' (( In Progress! )) Physical Body Phyrgon is a tall Draenei, reaching about 7'8. Sure, there were some taller then that, but there were many who were shorter. His body is muscular, as he is about 367 in LBs. His arms are thick, and hooves larger than most. Phyr's legs go down to reach one forward knee, then move backward to show a opposite, and then come down to his hooves like most Draenei. His face is stern, with four tentacles coming out each side. His forehead comes up in a plate motion, and hair comes out the other side. The upper part of the hair is a dim grayish white, as the lower shows a browner black. Phyrgon's fangs can be seemingly shown to be hard and large, although when his mouth is open to speak they shrink behind his lips as if they were normal teeth. Arms Phyrgon wields a single weapon; his Hammer. His hammer is a two-handed weapon named Kure'sha, or Redeemed Light. Phyrgon doesn't speak of how it ended up being named this, but it is known that he created it when the Oshu'gun crashed from an inner section made of Amethyst Crystals. Kure'sha is of unknown power to even Phyrgon for the Prophet Velen himself blessed it with a blessing. His words were firm: "When you must know what Kure'sha has been blessed with, you will know." 'This brings even more mystery to the hammer. The hammer is the description of what many Vindicator hammers look like. It has three shards flying off of it, and one larger to fit the head. The handle is made of strong steel from the world of Argus, fashioned from Phyrgon's old armor when serving Archimonde in the field of battle. (See the "Kure'sha" page for more details on the hammer!) Armor As a Vindicator, Phyrgon is expected to have strong armor for battle. Of course, this is indeed true. He wears fully Crystalforge armor. This is a rich type of armor, and hard to come by. Made inside the forges of Shattrah City this armor was fashioned for Phyrgon specifically. Shards of Amethyst Crystals float off of the shoulder-pads, glowing with power, this making Phyrgon available to make bridges where there are none, ''(Seen inside Exodar many times, there are bridges with glowing crystals on each corner. This can be assumed that certain types of crystals have the ability to create bridges of light.) ''and maybe even other items! The chest seems to have a style of steel and many crystals attatched. The steel is unknown to any younger Draenei or any other race. They can recognize it as a Eredar's armor from before they became Man'ari and Draenei. This goes the same for Phyrgon's gloves, pants, ankle braces, and bracers. The helm Phyrgon weares is an entirely diferrent type of helm. It seems to be fully made of Amethyst, just like his hammer, that is so thickened one cannot see his head. The amethyst has a warm touch to it, as if it were a hot day. This happens even when it is snowing! When equipped, one can learn that they could see through every part of the helm; as if it weren't even there! Items * Vindicator Shoulderpads - Shards of Amethyst Crystals float off of the shoulder-pads, glowing with power, this making Phyrgon available to make bridges where there are none, ''(Seen inside Exodar many times, there are bridges with glowing crystals on each corner. This can be assumed that certain types of crystals have the ability to create bridges of light.) ''and maybe even other items! * Helmet of Amethyst - The helm Phyrgon weares is an entirely diferrent type of helm. It seems to be fully made of Amethyst, just like his hammer, that is so thickened one cannot see his head. The amethyst has a warm touch to it, as if it were a hot day. This happens even when it is snowing! When equipped, one can learn that they could see through every part of the helm; as if it weren't even there! * Kure'sha - The hammer is the description of what many Vindicator hammers look like. It has three shards flying off of it, and one larger to fit the head. The handle is made of strong steel from the world of Argus, fashioned from Phyrgon's old armor when serving Archimonde in the field of battle. * Amethyst Battle-Suit - As a Vindicator, Phyrgon is expected to have strong armor for battle. Of course, this is indeed true. He wears fully Crystalforge armor. This is a rich type of armor, and hard to come by. Made inside the forges of Shattrah City this armor was fashioned for Phyrgon specifically. The armor is strong and runed with gems all over the suit, showing that power could be drawn from it in battle to help Phyrgon win. 'Demeanor (( Coming soon! )) Personality Phyrgon is a perfect example of a loner. He focuses on the task at hand, then retreats to wherever he sleeps doing who knows what inside it. If he is in the open where he sleeps, he can be seen sitting there staring at a Silver Gem from the Oshu'gun in Outland, as if he sees something deep inside it. No one knows what it means, but it obviously means a lot to him. When spoken to and socialized with, he focuses on something important rather than something un-needed. It is rumored that he is a good dancer, and from anyone who hadn't known him before the Orcish Invasion on Draenor they wouldn't truly know. Ever since then, he had lost everything important to him except the light. So it can't exactly be proven that he is, or that he isn't! Strengths and Abilities Phyrgon has been trained by blood under Archimonde's forces to become a brutal soldier. His hammer strong, armor thick, and nostrils flaring, Phyrgon charges into battle full force like a bull. If he hadn't learned of the Light, he'd probably have become a skilled rageful warrior. That is, if the Eredar hadn't become demons. As Phyrgon is a Vindicator, he is trained in the Holy Light. He knows many healing spells, and a few attacking spells as well. This helps him in battle greatly, being able to quickly heal his own wounds then inflict worse wounds to his enemy is he did choose. Spells *Flash of Light *Divine Shield *Exorcism *Blinding Light *Judgement *Templar's Verdict *Charge *Battle Shout *Lay on Hands Weaknesses Phyrgon has a few Weaknesses, everyone does. Orcs for example, he would blindly charge them because of his deep hatred for them. It's understandable, nonetheless. But it is a weakness. Even it is him against an army, he would. His brain goes straight into attack mode, furious at their betrayal. Phyrgon is surprisingly weak right behind the plate of his head, at the upper area. If he were to be hit their, it'd be his downfall. No one has learned of what happens when he is hit there, but it is sure that he could be injured easily and beaten inside a duel or battle. Relationships Family: All family is unknown to Phyrgon. He knows for a fact that Horle and Morackle died, but Jer'mark is unknown to him. Chamelion, his father, joined as a Man'ari and has been presumed dead. Romantic: Ever since Herle's death Phyrgon has lost complete interest inside romantic ways. Beliefs Phyrgon believes un-questionably in the Holy Light. He follows the path of a Paladin with a diferrent point of view, choosing to protect his homeland at all costs and retributionally take out anything that he has seen deep evil in, and is completely sure that they are evil. Gallery Phyrgon - Full Body.jpg Amethyst Armor-Suit Icon.jpg|Amethyst Body Suit Kure'sha Icon.jpg|Kure'sha Amethyst Helm Icon.jpg|Amethyst Helmet Amethyst Shoulders Icon.jpg|Vindicator Shoulders Argus.jpg|Argus Phyrgon.png|Phyrgon's basic detail up close. (Picture found via Google, no credit taken.) Kure'sha.jpg|Kure'sha (Picture found via Google) Casting.jpg|Phyrgon casting with the Holy Light. Phyrgon's Choice.png|Phyrgon's Choosing Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Warriors Category:Paladins Category:Vindicators Category:Hand of Argus